


Блэкаут

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Можно уехать из Хокинса, но сбежать из Хокинса не выйдет.





	Блэкаут

На третьем собеседовании за последнюю неделю Стив думает: нахрена было влезать в бешеный кредит, бросать баскетбол, три года угробить на ебучий диплом Бруклинского колледжа, если до сих пор он заколачивает не больше тридцати тысяч в год до налогов. Ответ прекрасно ему известен: из Хокинса требовалось уехать, но чем дальше, тем больше возникает сомнений, что дорогу Стив выбрал правильную. За восемь лет в Нью-Йорке от дешевой еды он раздобрел на шестнадцать фунтов и только недавно, адским трудом, вернулся во вменяемый вес, твердо решившись взяться за ум, гробить себя помедленнее и найти постоянную работу. В колледже Стив впервые попробовал кокаин (оказался не по карману), неоднократно покупал амфетамины (отлично помогали во время экзаменов) и крепко присел на бензедрин (благодаря которому до сих пор успешно справлялся со всем остальным). Если трезво взглянуть на вещи, способы поиска и покупки требующихся веществ были самым полезным навыком, приобретенным за годы учебы. Стив писал неплохие, по меньшей мере так ему самому казалось, очерки. Этого с трудом хватало на то, чтобы, выплачивая кредит, снимать мансарду под самым чердаком в старом, прогнившем трубами и крышей пятиэтажном доме в нескольких минутах ходьбы от кампуса, с которой даже после выпуска расставаться не хотелось. Стив легко становился душой компании, когда принимал, иногда ему просто физически требовалось побыть среди людей, чтобы убедиться, что он все ещё живой. За это время компания заметно сменилась, многие поуходили в юристы, консультанты, чтототамещеведы и прочие менеджеры среднего звена, их места занимали первокурсники, выраставшие на глазах у Стива в новое поколение корпоративных воротничков, но за ними шли следующие первокурсники. Теперь, неловко ерзая в жестком, хоть и красивом с виду кресле и задумчиво перелистывая «Эсквайр», он решает, не послать какой-нибудь текст ещё и туда. Или, может, начать с какого-нибудь журнала попроще. Он пробовал устраиваться в местные газеты вроде «Нью-Йорк Таймз», но быстро понял, что сопьётся быстрее, чем станет звездой. Требовался какой-то иной характер, чтобы по двенадцать часов в сутки люто ненавидеть друг друга половиной редакции, а потом коллективно бухать, зло потешаясь то друг над другом, то над случайным кем-то другим. Откровенно говоря, чем дольше Стив торчит в строгой, темно-зеленой приемной консалтинговой фирмы «МакКинси и компания», где мимо проскочили уже трое таких же, как он, юных соискателей, умеренно стильненьких, слегка амбициозненьких и очень голодных, тем сильнее ему хочется бежать отсюда со всех ног. Это, пожалуй, главная причина, почему он все ещё не нашёл нормального по родительским меркам места. Он так ни разу и не приглашал их к себе домой, отбрехивался: «переезжаю», «ремонт», ещё что-то там, отказывался от денег, иногда месяцами не звонил, чтобы потом путано извиняться и обещать непременно в следующем месяце, и опять врать. Вот, кстати, прекрасный рассказ о человеке, который продал все ради яхты и теперь ходит вдоль берега. В закатанных штанах, с уверенным лицом, чем-то похожий на помесь шерифа Хоппера со Стивом Маккуином. В родительских глазах он старался выглядеть примерно таким, но еще и моложе. Фотографии вызывают жгучую зависть. Любой человек со страницы «Эсквайра» должен вызывать у читателей жгучую зависть, если только не листаешь журнал, развалившись на вилле, в окружении пяти пьяных блондинок. Реклама туалетной воды, реклама часов, машин, банков, тысячи способов почувствовать себя настоящим правильным мужиком. Стив перелистывает сразу несколько страниц, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение. Тянется к карману за внеплановой белой капсулой, но рука так и остаётся висеть в воздухе. 

Со следующего разворота на него смотрит знакомое лицо. Точнее, не смотрит. 

Билли Харгроув повернут к зрителю профилем. Он сидит, голый по пояс и загорелый, на смятой постели цвета слоновой кости, за которой виднеется кусок ненавязчиво роскошного гостиничного номера. По-модному протёртые до белизны джинсы держатся на самых бёдрах, обнажая широкую белоснежную резинку трусов с темно-серой надписью «Кельвин Кляйн», вся правая рука от лопатки до предплечья забита плотным орнаментом. Билли упирается подбородком в подтянутое к груди колено, на вид скорее похудевший со школьных лет, ни грамма жира, рельефный живот, острые скулы. Короткая стрижка ему охрененно идёт.

Всем своим видом Билли Харгроув излучает скуку и секс.  
Не тот животный, которым от него шибало в школе.  
Осознанный. Страшно подумать, утончённый.

Этот человек, как две капли воды похожий на Билли Харгроува, не может быть Билли Харгроувом, и тем не менее он не может быть никем другим, Стив не сомневается ни секунды. 

Он так и уходит из офиса с журналом в руках, не дождавшись своей очереди. Зачем-то ляпнув секретарше: пойду покурю. Как будто она могла подумать, что зайдя в ближайшую уборную, он закроется в кабинке и станет неистово надрачивать, прикусив губу и воображая, как Билли медленно поворачивает голову, окидывает фотографа скучающим, немного обдолбанным взглядом.

Именно так Стив и поступает.

К его выпускному они оба прекрасно знали, что заводят друг друга не только как закадычные враги или лучшие баскетболисты средней школы в глуши Индианы. Билли оставался ещё год учебы в Хокинзе, и это была главная причина, по которой Стив предпочёл всеми правдами и неправдами оказаться подальше. Еще, он не знал, как справляются с этим дети и Джонатан с Нэнси, но ему самому перестало быть страшно.

Он гонял под сто миль в час, он прохаживался по самому краю школьной крыши, он однажды даже сыграл в «русскую рулетку» по пьяни — и ничего. Он зачастил к опечатанным воротам лаборатории. Часами всматривался в темноту леса, подступавшего к заднему двору дома. Упоённо ждал малейшего знака тех, особых проблем. Ходил в тир, отрабатывал удары битой — это как раз неплохо пригодилось потом. Но — ничего.

Твою мать, шепчет Стив, упершись левой рукой в кафельную стену, а правой бешено наяривая себе, часто и хрипло дыша, твою ж мать, Харгроув, какого хера. 

Он люто, бешено завидует Билли, по хозяйски устроившемуся на развороте «Эсквайра», снова врывающемуся в жизнь Стива с ноги и обрушивающему ее на лопатки, ни хрена не знающему — ни о секретных экспериментах, ни об изнанке, ни о чудовищах, таящихся так близко, ни о том, как напрягаются волоски на шее, когда свет начинает мигать. В эти секунды Стив как никого на свете ненавидит Билли, беззаботно, эсквайрно устроившего свою жизнь. 

На то, чтобы правдами и неправдами достать телефонный номер Харгроува, уходит неделя, но правду говорят, что в Нью-Йорке можно достать все. Знакомый в Бронксе знает знакомого на Манхэттене, который знает знакомого в Вегасе, который знает всех.

На то, чтобы решиться позвонить, уходит ещё три дня.

Стив не может выдумать, что ему сказать, каждый новый вариант тупее предыдущего. Стив не может даже выдумать, нахрена ему это сдалось. Он уходит в отрыв, прогуливая последние деньги, одалживается у хорошенькой первокурсницы с контурами котенка, набитыми на кокетливо обнаженном предплечье, лапает за костлявую задницу весь вечер, так и не вспомнив, как ее зовут, набирается до того, что ненадолго отрубается на скамейке в Проспект-парке. Доползает под свою крышу на Вудрафф-авеню к началу четвёртого утра, разбуженный дождём, мокрый до нитки, но так и не протрезвевший. Все это время его больше всего парит нью-йоркский код.

Выходит, все это время — месяцы? год, два, больше? — сколько-то лет из прошедших восьми они каждый день рисковали встретиться с Билли. В метро, на оранжевой линии, например. В вечно толпливом, оглушительном, охуенно отвязном «Мире», закрывшемся несколько лет назад, когда хозяина клуба нашли застреленным прямо на пороге. В одной из подворотен Ист Виллиджа, где толкают что надо.

Закинув в рот сразу две капсулы бензедрина, Стив снимает трубку и звонит. 

Звонит.

Звонит.

Звонит.

Кажется, успевает заснуть, пока гудки не сменяются сонным:

— Ну? 

Как можно узнать человека по одному «ну»? Легко. Как кончить, представляя себе, что сжимаешь эти мягкие волосы в кулаке и отводишь руку, заставляя выгибать шею, как...

— Привет. Нихера тебя занесло из твоей Калифорнии, — говорит Стив первое, что приходит в голову. 

Тишина.

Голодная, сосущая.

Как будто в телефонных проводах поселилась изнанка.

— Харрнгтн?

— Смотри, узнал. 

Смеется.

— Нихера себе. Как ты... 

— Увидел тебя вчера, — врет Стив. — Решил, думаю... ну... 

— Ага.

Стив начинает подозревать, что Харгроув там не сонный, а такой же, как и он сам, невменяемо бухой.

— Я... я что хотел сказать... это... можно, короче, выпить. Как-нибудь. Я тоже в Нью-Йорке.

— Приезжай, — не раздумывая, требует Билли.

И с легкими запинками диктует адрес в окрестностях Адской кухни. На такси до Манхеттена уходят самые последние деньги, все что остаётся в кармане — пять баксов до следующего гонорара.

Выбравшись из желтой машины, Стив задумчиво рассматривает такой же немолодой, как и его собственный, кирпичный дом, увитый черными пожарными лестницами. Набирает 14 в домофоне, медлит перед тем, как нажать вызов.

— Серьёо-озно… — раздаётся после десятка долгих гудков, когда он уже думает, что перепутал адрес или что Билли его наебал.

Нет, он очевидно не просто сонный.

Четырнадцатая квартира занимает половину верхнего этажа, лестничная площадка до того узка, что можно позвонить одновременно в две двери, расставив руки. Но нужная — приоткрыта, из квартиры раздаётся бренчание гитары.  
Мебели здесь нет, перегородок тоже, обои беспорядочно ободраны, стены покрыты надписями, пятнами, помятыми плакатами. Просторная студия захламлена пакетами из-под фастфуда, коробками с книжками, на которых беспорядочно сброшена одежда, батареями пустых бутылок, стопками журналов, двумя мольбертами, одним огромным холстом, расстеленным на полу, феноменальным количеством банок, бутылок, тюбиков, плошечек, прочих ёмкостей с разной краской, ботинки и грязные носки среди них кажутся весьма уместной инсталляцией. Жилой угол обнаруживается подальше, Билли сидит на матрасе, валяющемся прямо на полу, и, прикрыв глаза, перебирает струны такой же потрепанной, как его квартира, гитары. Несмотря на чудовищный бардак, в комнате не воняет, она прокурена так, что ни один другой запах не выдерживает конкуренции. 

— В холодильнике, — не открывая глаз и не выпуская дымящуюся сигарету изо рта, цедит Билли, пока Стив раздумывает, что бы такого сказать.

Высокий узкий холодильник забит бутылками калифорнийского брюта — сверху донизу. На столешнице Стив отмечает следы порошка, проводит пальцем, мажет десну и убеждается, что не ошибся. 

Он вскрывает игристое, ищет взглядом бокалы, потом решает, что это лишнее, и просто открывает себе ещё одну бутылку. 

— Контрольный, — комментирует Билли, откладывая гитару. 

— Триста лет не курил. — Стив отдаёт ему бутылку и осматривается, где бы сесть.

— Там где-то блок, — машет рукой Билли. — Поройся под шмотками.

Узкие джинсы, кожаные штаны, футболку в крупную сетку, полупрозрачную рубашку, облегающий гольф, нежно-розового цвета спортивный пиджак, десяток вызывающе открытых и ярких маек и футболок приходится перевернуть, чтобы действительно обнаружить беспорядочно сваленные в ящик сигареты. 

— Ты теперь богема, что ли.

— Ты теперь знаешь такое слово, что ли.

Стив прикуривает, присаживается на край ящика, откуда достал пачку. На расстоянии от Билли безопаснее. Не так искрит. Вид у него куда менее глянцевый, чем на фото. Щетина на впалых щеках, круги под покрасневшими глазами — по виду, Билли беспробудно никакой по меньшей мере неделю. 

— Ты... — любой вопрос будет звучать идиотски. Стив отхлебывает игристого, заминая паузу. — Прикольно, что ты тоже в Нью-Йорке. Не думал, что ещё увидимся.

Присосавшись к бутылке, Билли издаёт что-то среднее между смешком и согласным мычанием.

— Снимаюсь тут. Как видишь. На жизнь и всякую херню хватает. 

— Это... ты рисуешь?

— Пишу. Это называется пишу, идиот.

Это звучит совсем не обидно, с добродушной пьяной улыбкой. Это почти как похлопывание по плечу: привет, давно не виделись, Стиви-я-ломал-тебе-нос-в-школе-Харрингтон.

— Я тоже пишу, вроде как, — отзывается Стив, тревожно косясь на лампочку. Она только что мигнула, мигает снова. 

— У тебя часто с проводкой проблемы?

— Всегда. А ты что, электрик?

— Что? А... нет.

— Жаль. Тут ее всю перехерачить надо, я до сих пор ремонта не сделал из-за этого, не знаю с какой стороны взяться. Да выруби, если парит. Там где-то в углу свечи.

— Нет. — Он слишком резко качает головой, отчего комната на секунду плывет перед глазами. Резвовато он начал. Отставив бутылку на пол, Стив закуривает. — Нормально, наоборот. Люблю... электрический свет.

— Извращенец.

— Привычка. Как... сестра, или ты... больше с ней не общаешься?

— Мотается по всему западному берегу, от Сан-Диего до Сиэтла. Поёт.

— Серьезно?

— Угу. И неплохо. Где-то там есть кассета. Я тебе поставлю... а блядь, он же сломался. Нет, сегодня не поставлю, — вздыхает Билли и обильно запивает эту новость. Со стороны, где сидит Стив, он в этот момент — негатив собственной фотографии в журнале. Бритвенно-острый профиль, упёртый в покачивающееся колено подбородок. Безвольно свисающая с края матраса рука с дотлевающим окурком. На Билли мятая льняная рубашка, расстегнутая на груди, и такие же брюки, все в пятнах от краски. Веки прикрыты, ресницы подрагивают, как если бы силились приподнять нереально тяжелый груз, но без толку.

— Тщншл... тщ... — Он с видимым трудом приподнимает голову, обводит комнату мутными глазами, точь в точь как представлял себе Стив. — Ты... ещё... не... ушёл, — выговаривает с усилием каждое слово, отчего непонятно, вопрос ли это, утверждение ли. 

— Я... рад что пришёл, — говорит Стив, осознавая, что может говорить все что угодно, потому что Харгроув так набрался, что завтра точно ни хрена не вспомнит, он, может, даже забудет, что Стив вообще тут был.

— Да, — веско кивает Билли. — Хорошо.

— Часто тебя вспоминал. Особенно поначалу. Думал приехать к лету, но... были свои экзамены и... подумал, все равно ни черта хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Мм. Слишком много думаешь, Харрингтон. — Его фамилию, в отличие от прочих слов, Билли произносит четко, как трезвый. По давней привычке слегка нараспев.

— Много херни было просто. Ну, там, в Хокинсе. Очень хотел оказаться подальше оттуда.

— Херни.

— Типа того.

— Скользкой хищной херни размером и скоростью с «Харлей», которая ссыт огня и обожает жрать чужие кишки.

— Ты…

Запрокинув голову и упершись спиной и затылком в стену, к которой приставлен матрас, Билли дышит ровно и хрипловато, от этого каждый раз, пока он не заговорит, такое чувство, что он вырубился. 

— Ты их видел?

Тишина.  
Хриплое дыхание.  
Рука приподнимается, сгибаясь в локте, пальцы подрагивают, подманивая его поближе. 

Стив глотает брют как воду, не чувствуя вкуса, чтобы охладить пересохшее горло. Подходит, присаживается на корточках у края матраса, накрытого сбившейся черной простыней, многократно пропаленной сигаретами. Покачнувшись, неловко упирается ладонью совсем рядом с ногой Билли. Даже такой невинный жест вызывает бурю протеста внутри и еще другую бурю. Джинсы становятся слишком грубыми и тесными, давят во всех местах сразу. Простыня не из дешевых, приятная на ощупь. Совсем не то синтетическое белье, к которому Стив уже успел привыкнуть. Мысли кружат рассеянно, прыгают по спасительным кочкам.

Тяжелая рука опускается на плечо.  
Билли тянет его на себя, пытаясь заставить потерять равновесие, Стив упирается в матрас коленом и выкручивает ему руку, ногами они опрокидывают обе бутылки, благо у Стива там тоже почти ничего не осталось, и возятся, нанося друг другу не удары, а так, тычки, нормального замаха ни один сделать не в состоянии. У Билли прежние глаза. Бешеные, дикие. На скулах проступают алые полосы. Он все-таки умудряется уложить Стива на лопатки, но тот успевает вцепиться открытой ладонью в кадык и медленно сжимает пальцы до тех пор, пока Билли не отпускает его рубашку. Ничто в этой жизни так не нравилось Стиву, как душить Билли Харгроува, он разжимает пальцы с видимым сожалением.

— Мудак, — хрипит Билли.

— Псих.

— Ты мог сказать.

— Что?

— Ты уехал, что. Ты уехал нахер. Сбежал подальше, да?

— Не твое дело.

— Какого хера ты ничего мне не сказал?

— Какого хера я должен был тебе говорить?

Они сидят в метре друг от друга в одинаковых позах, на коленях, упершись левой рукой в матрас, следя за каждым чужим движением, готовые к рывку. Со стороны, скалится Стив, это должно охуенно смешно смотреться. Где сейчас этот дурацкий журнальный фотограф, такого Харгроува с радостью купил бы любой «Хастлер» — раскрасневшегося, растрепанного, в съехавшей до локтя с одного плеча рубашке, с бисерными каплями пота на лбу и гладкой, без единого волоска груди.

— Дохуя смешно, — цедит Билли сквозь зубы и, пошатываясь, поднимается. За то время, что его нет, Стив сбрасывает ботинки, усаживается поудобнее, подоткнув под спину одеяло с подушкой, и закуривает. Ногу приходится держать согнутой в колене, чтобы не выставлять напоказ то, как сильно, до физической боли сильно ему хочется засадить Харгроуву все, что у него есть, по самые ебучие гланды. Билли долго не возвращается, мысль, не обидел ли он его всерьез, вызывает пьяное возмущение. Этот сукин сын избил Стива до полусмерти, когда им угрожала реальная смертельная опасность, просто потому, что мог и хотел самоутвердиться, а Стив теперь должен делать вид, что ему стыдно? Внутри своей головы он почти успевает поссориться и даже немного подраться с Билли, когда тот выходит из ванной, потирая нос, гораздо бодрее, чем заходил. Волосы мокрые, рубашки на нем больше нет.

— Проехали, — говорит хрипло и как-то глухо. — Будешь еще?

Не дожидаясь ответа, приносит из холодильника бутылку. Забирается на матрас, садится рядом, почти касаясь плеча Стива голым мокрым плечом. От него шибает сладко-соленой смесью пота, одеколона и еще черт знает чего, Стив немедленно забирает бутылку и пьет, старательно глядя прямо перед собой на покачивающуюся в густом дыму комнату. 

Молча курят.

— Расскажешь? — примирительно спрашивает Стив, ему не надо уточнять, о чем.

— Макс засвербело трахаться, но сразу со своим ниггерком она очканула. Они нормально сдружились с этой, Оди.

— Одиннадцатой, — кивает Стив, которому становится важно показать, что он знает. О таком с кем попало не говорят. По тому, как расслабляется Билли, видно, что он оказался прав. 

— Короче девочки решили поучиться друг на друге, заигрались. Кончили, провалились на изнанку. Дефлорировали ее, сука. Сами-то выбрались нормально, ну и за ними потом еще… повыбиралось всякого. 

Билли барабанит пальцами по коленям, слишком быстро говорит, каждое его предложение как одно сплошное слово, надо старательно нарезать его на разные в голове, Стив так этим занят, что не замечает, как уткнулся виском Билли в плечо. Оно раздражающе подрагивает то и дело, но это и хорошо, мешает вырубиться. 

— И что?

— Все сдохли, сказке конец. Ебать, Харрингтон, вопросы у тебя.

— Ты… как тогда это терпишь? Проводку. Я бы… ебнулся.

Горячее дыхание щекочет макушку. Как-то так вышло. Стива немного мутит, пожалуй, на сегодня ему хватило с лихвой.

— Она теперь везде такая, где я, — тихо говорит Билли. — Проводка. 

— Я… — тебя хочу, хочет сказать Стив, —…ясно. Я… — все это время тебя хотел, — …думал, это только там.

— Я тоже думал. Пошли, приведем тебя в чувство, срубаешься. 

Блэкаут.

Холодная вода. На лбу. На запястьях. На сгибах локтей. Он вроде как сидит на бортике ванны и решает проверить, что будет, если откинуться назад. 

Блэкаут.

Они на изнанке, но Билли этого не замечает, насвистывает себе под нос, привычно насыпая ровные дорожки прямо на широком умывальнике. Стив пытается заорать, но у него нет голоса. Он просыпается, но не уверен, что не заснул, и пытается объяснить это Билли. Слова крошатся под неповоротливым языком, застревают в зубах.

Блэкаут.

Белые гранулы прямо перед глазами, крепкие руки держат за пояс и предплечье.

Блэкаут.

Вода, много воды. Он пьет ее, обтирается своей же мокрой рубашкой. Лампочка над ними потрескивает. Сигнальная ракета. Стив разворачивается и вцепляется в Билли раньше, чем успеет передумать. 

Блэкаут.

Они ебутся прямо в ванной, это самое чистое место в доме, ржет Билли. Нихера не удобно, жестко, остро, больно. Охуенно. Стив орет так, что срывает голос, но это и близко не так громко, как орет ему в самое ухо Билли.

Блэкаут.

— Мы на изнанке, — шепчет Стив, удивительно спокойный. По потолку ползут трещины, ванна выглядит ржавой и пыльной, стены заросли грибком. Голос гулко отдается в пустом, ничем не пахнущем больше воздухе.  
— Охуеть новости, — ничуть не удивляется Билли. — Ты реально думал, что у одного Хокинса есть изнанка и где-то на границе стоит специальная изнаночная таможня, которая отстреливает из крупнокалиберных пулеметов всю лезущую наружу херь?  
— Ты сам так думал, раз сюда уехал.  
— Пошел ты.

Блэкаут.

В постели душно, Стив просыпается в холодном поту, только что в муторном, длинном кошмаре демогоргон выжирал из него кишки, потому что его номер выпал в Национальной Лотерее, а остальные аплодировали с трибун, на всю страну это транслировало ABC, микрофон которого прижимали к самому его рту с вопросом: что вы чувствуете от прямого соприкосновения с Высшей Расой? В рту у него - прядь волос Билли, а тяжелая рука Билли придавила ему живот. Улица протекает в комнату омерзительно ярким светом через неплотно зашторенное окно. Выбравшись из-под Билли, он подходит к ставням и распахивает их настежь. Мелькает мысль: если сейчас тихо и молча уйти, можно на полном серьезе сделать вид, что ничего не было. Он и сам не до конца уверен, что было, но задница саднит.  
Им обоим, продолжает рассуждать про себя Стив, тихо прокравшись на кухню и прильнув к крану с водой, такое на самом деле нахер не надо. Билли уже как-то приноровился с этим жить, одной ногой там. Если он и рассказывал, как это произошло, Стив все проспал. Но это вряд ли та жизнь, в которую Билли хочет пускать кого-то надолго. Он загнется так скоро, он несется к обрыву на всех скоростях. Это у Стива еще есть шанс затормозить. Найти работу. Жениться на хорошей девочке, можно той, с котеночком. Клер ее зовут, кстати. Не думать о том, что провалиться в дерьмо можно на каждом следующем шагу. Что можно было уехать из Хокинса, но сбежать от Хокинса не получится. Выслужиться до старшего консультанта, получать под сотню в год, как все они это делают, бывшие первокурсники Бруклинского колледжа. Завести сына, можно двоих. Лучше бы получилось обойтись без дочек, с ними мороки больше. Болеть за Нью-Йорк Никс, жарить индейку на День благодарения, запускать фейерверки на День независимости, переехать в пригород, обзавестись коттеджем, рыжим ретривером и пивным брюхом. Ходить на рыбалку. За три дня до пятидесятилетнего юбилея выехать в лодке на середину озера рано-рано утром, с заранее заготовленными тремя пузырьками золпидема, запить их бурбоном, раздеться, прыгнуть в воду и любоваться, раскинув руки в стороны, чистым-чистым молочным небом, и тонуть в нем, парном, бесконечном, не задумываясь о том, что ждет на дне.

— Там еще осталось? — хрипло спрашивает Билли.


End file.
